Contos de amor
by MaiiMac
Summary: Pequenas songfics sobre um casal inesperado Roger Davies e Alicia Spinnet. Espero que gostem


Coletânea de songfics sobre o casal Roger Davies e Alicia Spinnet

**Coletânea de songfics sobre o casal Roger Davies e Alicia Spinnet ****.**

**Pode conter NC17 .**

**Irei colocar aqui as musicas dos 10 primeiras historias com o ponto de vista por Alicia Spinnet , as outras 10 serão no ponto de vista dele .**

_**1ª-**__**Livre e desiludia, musica: A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton - **__depois de uma desilusão amorosa Alicia vê a salvação em um homem de cabelos negros , olhos azuis e ombros fortes._

_**2ª-**_ _**Chocolat Chaud - musica: I don't wanna to miss a thing – Aerosmith- **__A algumas coisa que não queremos esquecer . Uma dessas coisas são as tardes de inverno , a nossa cama e o seu formidável chocolate quente . __(NC17) _

_**3ª- butterflies and tigers - musica: Why Not ?- **__**Hillary Duff-**__ Eu gosto de vermelho , ele prefere azul , eu gosto de chocolate , ele prefere macarronada , eu gosto de borboletas, ele de tigres , eu gosto dele , por que não tentar ?_

_**4º-**__**Domingo de manhã – musica: Sunday Morning - Marron 5 – **__Nunca gostei de domingo pela manhã , até aquele dia em que você me seduziu .(NC17)_

_**5ª**__**Madrugada- musica –musica: Lança Perfume- Rita Lee – **__Fome, insônia e um perfume,na mente de uma pessoa que não dormiu a madrugada inteira . _

_**6ª Azul – musica**__**: unfaithful – Rihanna- **__Tudo naquela vida era azul , as cortinas de seu quarto , a colcha, a fronha , o tapete , a minha camisola , seus olhos , até a cor preferida dele é azul , a minha traição tinha uma cor característica , azul .(NC17) _

_**7ªRosas- musica: **__**Listen – Beyonce - **__Uma cantora de um velho Pub ,um filho de um magnata francês , rosas e um dono de uma pousada na Itália , o que isso tem a ver, nada aparentemente ..._

_**8º Devaneios de uma prostituta- musica: Do you ?- Ne-yo- **__Somente gostaria de saber se você pensa em mim mesmo casado com essa garota , Mr. Davies ...Será que você pensa no nosso caso ? Será que sabe da nossa pequenina ? Você??(NC17) _

_**9ª Vagalumes- musica:**__** Teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift- **__Vagalumes , era o que nos casávamos quando éramos crianças , hoje em dia casamos um ao outro ._

_**10ªA Chuva no mar- musica: Dirrty- **__**Christina Aguileira- **__Maldita hora que decidi vir com ele para um navio em alto mar , agora não sei resistir ao seus encantos ..(NC17) . _

Droga , isso era impossível , pensei eu .

Como , minha melhor amiga pode me trair desse jeito .

Esta eu indo para o campo de quadribol quando deixei cair minha pulseira , fui pega-la e olhei para o canto da outra sala , para que , não acreditei no que vi Katie Bell se agarrando com o meu amado Cedric Diggory , sempre soube que Cedric tinha seus casos , mas não com "Ela", oh e o pior de tudo é que ela sabia que eu gostava dele ...

Sai correndo de lá e tenho certeza que minha pulseira caiu de novo, então ouvi ela gritar :

"ALICIA !!"

Mas foi em vão .

_**Making my way downtown**__(Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade) _

_**Walking fast**__(Andando rápido)_

_**Faces passed**__(Os rostos passam)_

_**And I´m home bound**__(E eu estou em casa)_

Passei esbarrando na multidão de alunos de Hogwarts , tive tempo de ver de relance Harry se agarrando com aquela aluna de Beauxbatons , a tal de Fleur , ele parou de beijá-la para tentar me parar , não conseguiu .

_**Staring blankly ahead**__(Olhando distraidamente para frente)_

_**Just making my way**__(__Apenas percorrendo meu caminho)_

_**Making my way**__(Percorrendo um caminho)_

_**Through the crowd**__(Através da multidão__)_

Corri para a porta mais perto , seja para onde eu fosse , não estava preocupada , queria fugir ,esconder minha cara dentro de qualquer coisa .

Estava tão arrasada que até a murta deveria parecer mais feliz do que eu .

Quase derrubei a McGonagall no meio do caminho se não fosse pelo Snape ela já esta no chão .Tenho certeza que já ia me dar uma detenção mas parou de falar quando viu as lagrimas escorrendo no meu rosto .

Murmurei umas meras desculpas e sai correndo novamente para o meu destino indefinido.

_**And I need you**__( eu preciso de você)_

_**And I miss you **__( eu sinto sua falta)_

_**And now I wonder...**__ ( agora eu me pergunto...)_

Depois que eu consegui ver que os Irmãos Weasley estavam correndo atrás de mim , provavelmente a mando de McGonagall, afinal porque a pequena risonha Alicia estaria chorando ?  
Perguntem para traidora que se chama Katie que fica se agarrando com os amores da melhor amiga.

TRAIRA !!

Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar , em como ela fora traíra . Aquela Víbora .

_**If I could fall **__(e se eu caísse )_

_**Into the sky **__(No céu)_

_**Do you think time Would pass me by **__(Você acha que __Eu me perderia no tempo?) _

_**´Cause you know I´d walk **__(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_**A thousand miles **__(Mil milhas) _

Ron era o que mais se aproximava de mim .

Fred e George estavam bem longe , mas parece que todo aquele "esforço" tinha um propósito e eu claro que eu não queria saber .

Quando tinha chegado a porta de saída para o jardim Ron...

_**If I could Just see you...**__( __Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

_**Tonight **__(__Esta noite)_

Me alcançou e segurou meu punho com certa brutalidade . Típico de Weasley , pensei eu.

Perguntou afobado

" Hey, Spinnet , o que aconteceu para você ... estar fugindo desse jeito ?? McGonagall está preocu..."

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase pois lhe dei um tapa na face e sai correndo .

Então vi o que Fred e George tinham feito .

Chamaram os capitães dos quatro times de quadribol de Hogwarts para correr atrás de mim .

Angelina e o Flint vinham mais atrás .

Enquanto Cedric e Davies estavam mais a frente . Ninguém sorria.

_**It´s always times like these **__(É sempre em tempos como estes)_

_**When I think of you **__(Quando eu penso em você)_

_**And I wonder **__(__E me pergunto) _

_**If you ever Think of me **__(Se você alguma vez pensa em mim)_

Sinceramente, eu acho se eu não fosse artilheira de grifinoria , eles não estariam me perseguindo .

Corri sem destino aparente. Só fui notar que Angelina e Flint tinham desistido quando já passara da metade do lago e que Harry e Seamus estavam junto de Cedric mais atrás e que Davies estava perigosamente perto de mim.

Tratei de apertar o passo . Acho que ele ...

_**´Cause everything´s so wrong **__(Pois tudo está tão errado) _

_**And I don´t belong **__(E meu lugar não é) _

_**Living**__(__Vivendo)_

_**In your Precious memories**__(Em sua preciosa lembrança) _

... vai me alcançar .

Droga , será que esse cara faz maratona para se manter em forma??

Que saco !! Só quero ficar sozinha !! Será que é difícil deixar uma garota afogar suas magoas em suas lagrimas em paz !!

Maldita hora que fui cair em Grifinoria !! Maldita hora que decidi entrar no time de quadribol !! Há !! Maldita hora que nasci!!

_**´Cause I need you **__(Pois eu preciso de você)_

_**And I miss you **__(E eu sinto sua falta)_

_**And now I wonder...**__( E agora eu me pergunto...) _

Senti dois fortes braços envolverem minha cintura com muita brutalidade e suspenderem no ar , me deixando assim tonta e indefesa. Maravilha ...

Ouvi sua voz rouca e ,como a nossa querida víbora grifinoriana diria extremamente sexy, dizendo :

"O Que deu em você ,Alicia Spinnet , para sair correndo desse jeito e deixar todos preocupados?? Não venha me dizer que é homem , pelo amor de Merlin ..."

"NÃO TE DEVO EXPLICAÇÕES !! ME SOLTA !!" disse ou melhor Gritei.

"Ah , mas não antes de você me explicar tudo ..."disse ele totalmente decidido. Convencido pensei .

"Não te devo explicações Davies , eu já lhe disse isso . agora me solta , eu não estou conseguindo respirar ..."disse já quase desmaiando .

Ele me soltou e me abraçou para a minha total surpresa .

_**If I could fall **__(e se eu caísse )_

_**Into the sky **__(No céu)_

_**Do you think time Would pass me by **__(Você acha que Eu me perderia no tempo?) _

_**´Cause you know I´d walk **__(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

Eu depois que consegui respirar e me acostumar estar novamente em seu abraço , eu e Ro... Davies já fomos amigos antes dele entrar em hogwarts essa amizade já 'Elvis', comecei a chorar desesperadamente .

Ele então começou a sentar no solo imundo da floresta.

Ele balançava o seu corpo lentamente , como se quere- se me ninar e eu gostava dessa sensação de ...

_**A thousand miles **__(Mil milhas) _

_**If I could Just see you...**__( __Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

_**Tonight **__(Esta noite)_

...impotência em seu colo .

Muitas vezes ele já fez isso antes , quando eu chorava sozinha pelos cantos da fazenda aonde eu vivia .

E eu o adorava como uma irmã adora um irmão mais velho .

E eu ainda sinto o calorzinho que ele me provoca ,quando me abraça ...

E mesmo que eu quere-se me enganar por todos esses anos eu precisava dele .

E como .

Agora o que Katie tinha feito com o Diggory não importava tanto , há mas eu já avia marcado a Fleur a morte . Ela tinha ido aquele baile com ele . Disso, eu não esquecerei !

Mas pera ai ,o que eu estava pensando afinal ,Davies , não significa nada para mim ou ...

_**And I, I **__(E eu, eu)_

_**Don´t want to let you know**__(__eu não quero que você saiba)_

NÃO !! Impossível eu não posso amar Roger Davies !! O Galã de Cornival ...

Há eu mereço !!

Primeiro me apaixono pelo O - garoto- que – sobreviveu ... O galã de Grifinoria 1

Depois o Oliver , mas essa foi rápida... O galã de Grifinoria 2

Ai vem o desastre o que fez eu correr mais que atleta trouxa em dia de olimpíada , Cedric Diggory ... Galã de Lufa- Lufa.

Só me falta me apaixonar pelo Malfoy , Blahhhh!! Ai eu me interno num hospício ...

Deus se ele descobrir eu estou ferrada !!

_**I, I **__(__Eu, eu)_

_**Drown in your memory**__(me afogo em sua lembrança)_

Ai que eu começo a chorar mais ...

E vejo que Roger fica desesperado ,pois me aperta mais em seu braços ...

Droga , ele tem uma fragrância incrível ...

E , e, eu sempre o amei ...

Droga, e eu só percebo isso no ultimo ano dele !

Palmas para a anta do Ano Alicia Spinnet!!

_**I, I **__(__Eu, eu)_

_**Don´t want to let this go**__(eu não quero que isto acabe)_

_**I, I **__(__Eu, eu)_

_**Don´t...**__(__ não...)_

Ele afrouxou o abraço e eu sabia ele queria conversar .

Ele começou a falar , calmamente :

"Vamos lá ,Alicia, conte o que aconteceu , para você sair correndo por Hogwarts , derrubar McGonagall , estampar a sua mão na cara do Weasley , atrapalhar o Potter dar uns amassos em Fleur e fazer todos os capitães correrem atrás da Senhorita ..."

"Primeiro , eu não queria preocupar ninguém , somente queria ficar sozinha ... O que vocês não deixaram ..." ele me cortou :

"Há já sei , você viu o Diggory se agarrando com a Bell ... Como se todo mundo não soubesse que ela estava te enganando ... De vez em quando você é extremamente burra ,Alicia ..."

"Obrigada , mas eu não era capaz de desconfiar de Bell ,até Hoje ..."

"Ah , mas não era disso que eu estava falando , quando disse que você era burra ... Eu estava falando de você valorizar pessoas que não merece essa valorização , Diggory é uma delas ..."Disse ele Rabugento .

_**Making my way downtown**__(Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade) _

_**Walking fast**__(Andando rápido)_

_**Faces passed**__(Os rostos passam)_

_**And I´m home bound**__(E eu estou em casa)_

"Desculpa , ta ,eu sempre fui desse jeito ... Sempre estimei demais as pessoas ai elas me jogam fora como você fez !!" disse eu nervosa com seu comentário , me pondo de pé .

"Eu nunca te joguei fora Alicia , de onde você tirou essa idéia ??Em??" ficando de pé também .

"Eu ... Eu ... quando cheguei em Hogwarts , você nem falou comigo , se quer olhou para mim... E depois disso ... depois disso" me puis a chorar e disse em meios a soluços " eu ... eu tentei ... tentei ... me enganar... me forcei a me apaixonar... por outros garotos ... PARA ESQUECER A LOUCA PAIXÃO QUE EU SEMPRE SENTI POR VOCÊ" disse isso agarrando o colarinho de sua blusa .

_**If I could fall **__(e se eu caísse )_

_**Into the sky **__(No céu)_

_**Do you think time Would pass me by **__(Você acha que Eu me perderia no tempo?) _

_**´Cause you know I´d walk **__(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_**A thousand miles **__(Mil milhas) _

_**If I could Just see you...**__( __Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

Inesperadamente ele segurou minha cintura e me levantou até sua altura e me beijou.

E eu posso dizer foi o melhor beijo da minha vida até aquele instante.

Ele me soltou e eu resmunguei algo como não pare.

E ele disse Rindo.

"Eu também te amo , boba !" e me puxou para um novo beijo .

_**If I could fall **__(e se eu caísse )_

_**Into the sky **__(No céu)_

_**Do you think time Would pass me by **__(Você acha que Eu me perderia no tempo?) _

_**´Cause you know I´d walk **__(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_**A thousand miles **__(Mil milhas) _

_**If I could Just see you...**__( __Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

Ele me soltou de novo e disse :

"Acho que já está na Hora da Mrs. Davies dormir ,não é ??" então sem resposta ele me pegou no colo e eu me aconcheguei em seus braços e disse .

"Espero que isso não acabe tão cedo , Roger..."

"Se você ouviu bem Alicia , você acabou de ser pedida em Casamento ..."ele disse decidido

E eu ri

"Então cadê o anel , Caro Roger?"

"No seu dedo ... Só falta a confirmação ..." disse em quanto andava rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts .

E eu olho pra o meu dedo e vejo um lindo anel dorado com pedrinha de diamante em volta.

E eu disse o que qualquer mulher diria

"Qual será a decoração da igreja ??"

_**Tonight **__(Esta noite)_


End file.
